Snap Shots
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Drabbles about everyone in the future. Every pairing, every rating, probably oc's.
1. Minis

A prompt over on livejournal asked for snapshots of everyone in the future, so this is what I came up with. It's just drabbles around 100 words. It's every pairing, and gen fics, and there will be loads more.

XXX

'And to summarise we'll have rain again by morning but it should die out for another beautiful day in Northern California.' Lydia finished with a smile for the camera. She has just finished her last slot on the evening news on her first day back from maternity leave, and as it was she couldn't wait to get home to her boys. Smiling she tidied up her office, locked the door and slipped into the car grabbing her cell. 'Hi baby it's me, has he been good, ok do I need to bring anything for dinner, no you cooked, I think I got the best damn husband in Beacon Hills, ok I love you too Stiles.' Lydia killed the call and put her cell into her purse smiling as she pulled out of the parking garage.

XXX

Allison licked her lip as she added the final touch to Aiden's birthday cake. Everyone was in the garden except for the birthday boy and his dad. The glittery blue five shone up at her and she lifted her cell to take a picture when it rang, 'hey baby boy, you're on your way home, did daddy get you that truck then, wow awesome. Hey Jackson everything's ready, hurry home babe!' Allison killed the call and took the picture; this was going to be the best party ever!

XXX

Danny watched Derek toss his shirt into the open bag on the bed and bit his lip. His hand came up to cover the bite mark on his neck, a hickey left by someone else, by Derek's best friend. 'Derek it was a mistake.' Danny said. Derek scowled, they both knew it wasn't they both knew Danny and Jackson had been ignoring these feelings for years. 'I still love you more than him,' Danny said, they both knew that was true but it didn't matter anymore, it was over.

XXX

Danny groaned as fingers twisted in his ass, just right to rub that sweet sweet spot they never missed. A mouth found his balls again, slurping wetly, teeth scraping gently. Danny gasped as it moved to his cock, licking the pearl of precum off the tip. 'Fuck yes baby!' Danny groaned burying his fingers in thick hair as he came down her throat. 'Lydia you're amazing!' he gasped as she smirked knowingly and kneed her way between his thighs.

XXX

'Now can anyone describe Hitler's foreign policy?' Stiles asked easing his butt onto his desk, his heels tapping against the wood. He looked over the class of sixteen year olds who were, for the most part ignoring him. He didn't hold it against them, it was almost summer break and most teenagers had better plans than sitting in a classroom. 'Miss Whittemore?' He probed. Grey eyes met his, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear biting a plumb red lip.

'Yes Mr Hale, of course, Hitler's foreign policy was much like my mothers in high school, invade and conquer.' She smiled sweetly. Stiles threw his head back and laughed, he loved his god daughter.

XXX

Scott stepped outside into the darkness and took a deep breath. Losing a patient was hard, especially on the operating table but telling the family, that was the worst part. He hated it, loathed the feeling with a passion. 'Well?' A voice said behind him. Scott jumped, turning to face his boyfriend. He bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm sorry, the cancer was too advanced, and it was right through her stomach. She would have suffered if I kept her alive.' Scott said. He nodded and opened his arms. Putting an animal to sleep was hard, but doing it to his own baby was worse.

'Hey,' Derek whispered into his hair, 'at least we have her baby.' Scott thought of the seven month old puppy waiting patiently at home and smiled, wiping his face on Derek's shirt. He kissed his lips and followed him to the car.


	2. Daddy Knows Best

'Your son displays threatening behaviours around some of the other children.' Mrs Yapp said, her disapproving glasses sitting on the end of her disapproving nose, doing nothing to hide her disapproving stare.

'I apologise for that, he's just turned six and he's a handful, I'll have a talk with-' Stiles started but he was cut off.

'What kind of threatening behaviours?' Derek demanded with a scowl. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to frighten the principle who dealt with up to sixty children at a time.

'Well verbal threats for one, and I quote "if you don't shut up and let me work in peace I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth." Very inappropriate don't you think Mr Hale.' Mrs Yapp said. What an unfortunate name for a teacher, Stiles decided, Mrs Yapp.

'At least he wants to get on with his schoolwork. Have you thought that perhaps the other kids are-' Stiles said hopefully.

'Mr Hale. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour.' Mrs Yapp snapped.

'You're right of course.' Derek said. Stiles looked around so fast he almost got whiplash. 'I'll speak to my son. We'll discuss his use of threats.'

'See that you do.' Mrs Yapp said standing up. Stiles stood and offered her a hand, but she sniffed at it and turned her head. Stiles peered down at his skin; it looked clean enough, washed recently. There was no dirt or child goo on it.

'At least we know who his Daddy is for definite.' Stiles muttered to Derek but Derek was busy ignoring him. He knelt down in front of the little boy and Stiles couldn't help but compare dark hair, green eyes, perfect scowl. The boy even had a leather jacket to match Derek's.

'What have I told you about using my threats on other kids?' Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

The boy huffed out a puff of air. 'Find my own threats because they're your ones.'

'Good boy.' Derek said standing and sticking his hand out. 'You're suspended for the rest of the week for violent behaviour.' Derek grinned. Stiles wondered, deep down, if Derek was proud of his boy. He certainly seemed so when he bought the boy a large ice cream cone, dripping with chocolate.

'Daddy you're the best!'


End file.
